Pillow Talk
by Voishen
Summary: Kanda isn't the kind of person that gets sentimental over stupid things like... things. But even Kanda has to admit he was never going to forgive himself for his careless desecration of this most precious object! Lavi x Yuu fluff? I don't even know what fluff is! Probably this...


Lavi yawned loudly as he sprawled out over Yuu, seeming un bothered that he had disturbed his lovers very peaceful morning snooze. The cheerful Red head was calm in the mornings due to his strong disliking of them, still Yuu was just too fun to torment to miss his angry morning scowls. Had Lavi still had one ounce of pity left for his boyfriend of nine years he wouldn't have promptly sat on his lower back the first opportunity he got, after all that particular region of Yuu Kanda had already taken quite the beating from Lavi not but a few hours earlier and now Yuu was fully aware of the ache he had come to associate with Sunday mornings after apparently fantastic Saturday nights.

"OOOOOOUUUUHHHHAAQ!" He cursed his femininity and girl hips, had it not been for that he might have actually gotten to be on top once and awhile since he was in fact stronger than Lavi, however Lavi's ability to belittle him with remarks about his femininity always took the wind out of his none too objective sales. After all Lavi was an excellent lover. But unfortunately he was also a terrible bed mate.

Lavi bounced up and down while Yuu yowled his protests. Eventually the red head got board and got up to go make coffee and toast. Kanda lay face down in the comforters exhausted, soar, and surprisingly STILL horny. He grumbled as he thought of Lavi's response to his effects on him, "_well when you're good your good eh Yuu-chan!"_ He was a rather cute little fucker wasn't he.

Yuu managed to correct his limp before he wrapped himself in his silk robe and slippers. Lavi watched him out of the corner of his eye as Yuu sheepishly wandered into the kitchen to collect sustenance. Lavi turned around and leaned against the sink blowing steam off his coffee. Lavi nonchalantly posed in his black Diesel briefs, gorgeous in the shimmer of sweat that still coated him. He looked over his coffee at Yuu seductively, Yuu pondered if he even realized he was posing or not. He guessed not, it wasn't his fault he was a natural born underwear model and it wasn't like Yuu was complaining. Yuu stirred his coffee, suddenly feeling frumpy compared to his own personal Adonis by the sink.

Yuu cracked his neck from side to side in a rather unlady-like fashion and proceeded to sit awkwardly on one of the bar stools by the counter. He shifted trying not to land on any soar spots. Lavi shifted to lean on the counter now so he could face Yuu.

"How'd you sleep?" Yuu 'che'd' at the question as if Lavi though he slept. Lavi grinned please with himself, Kanda won't admit it but even when he pouted he was always please with Lavi too, even though he still made him feel like tenderized meat the next day. "I slept fine thanks for asking Lavi, oh and would you mind getting a new feather pillow since I seem to have shredded yours with my long little bitch nails." Kanda smack him for his poor impersonation.

"It's not dead yet just re-stuff the damn thing?" Lavi 'hurrumphed'.

"No way, it would be quicker to just go buy a new pillow, and I don't want to pick up all those damn feathers." Kanda growled.

"Well just deal with it because you're not gonna waste money on a stupid pillow when the other one is just fine!"

"Yuu, the pillow has been split into multiples of three, what do you mean it will recover? And who's gonna sew it back up me? Remember the last time I tried sewing a pillow, no way!" Kanda drank his coffee before hitting him with one of his famous expressions.

'Yeah I remember the last time you sewed I seem to remember you whimping out and having me finish your failure you dope!"

"Really because that seems fair since I finish you five nights a week!" The yelling came to an abrupt halt as Lavi realized the ramifications of his actions. Yuu was still a little confused as to whether to laugh or skin him alive for that one, then a much more important matter came to his mind, the last pillow. He suddenly stood up and glided over to the bedroom, Lavi stood still as if Kanda had left to go get the paddle. A minute later still no return. Lavi was terrified but also racked with curiosity. Then he caved and walked over to the entry way. He peaked inside as if observing a satanic cult.

Yuu sat on the bed holding the corner of the demolished pillow which he now tenderly examined. Lavi realized Yuu's fuse had gone out and with the all clear he entered.

"What you got there?" Yuu paused a moment then glanced up at him. Yuu looked tearful but not quite crying as if he wasn't sure how to process something. Lavi sat down next to him wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. He kissed his temple softly before he nuzzled into the space between his clavicle and his jaw. Yuu turned his head then laid it on top of Lavi's, setting the fabric down.

"It's nothing, this was that pillow." Lavi thought for a moment then picked up the fabric abruptly. On the little corner in some rather poor embroidery was inscribed L + KY in cursive writing with the word "home" in messy embroidery and "coming" in perfect form. The question mark was written in sharpie as was the original "coming", apparently Lavi ran out of time on his craft project. Lavi suddenly felt awful, definitely not as bad as Yuu however.

"I didn't even know we kept this on our bed!" Lavi huffed breathlessly. Kanda nodded indicating his knowledge of it.

"This was my favorite pillow…ever…" Yuu almost whined if that was even possible for him. Lavi suddenly began to chuckle then all out laugh. Kanda immediately became furious, he poked Lavi hard under the ribs. "What's so damn hilarious!" Lavi slowed to catch his breath.

"At least it died doing what it loved!" Kanda prompting broke all composure and laughed along with his boyfriend. Lavi pulled him down onto the bed to cuddle.

The rest of the day was spent reassembling the pillow.


End file.
